Pluto/Filmography
A list of every Pluto shorts, movies, specials, package films, mini-movie, shows and video games: List 1930s *''The Chain Gang'' (1930) *''The Picnic'' (1930) *''Blue Rhythm'' (1931) *''The Moose Hunt'' (1931) *''Mickey Steps Out'' (1931) *''Fishin' Around'' (1931) *''The Beach Party'' (1931) *''Mickey's Orphans'' (1931) *''The Duck Hunt'' (1932) *''The Grocery Boy'' (1932) *''The Mad Dog'' (1932) *''Mickey's Revue'' (1932) *''Just Dogs'' (1932) *''Mickey's Nightmare'' (1932) *''Trader Mickey'' (1932) *''The Wayward Canary'' (1932) *''The Klondike Kid'' (1932) *''Parade of the Award Nominees'' (1932) *''Mickey's Good Deed'' (1932) *''Building a Building'' (1933) *''The Mad Doctor'' (1933) *''Mickey's Pal Pluto'' (1933) *''Mickey's Gala Premiere'' (1933) *''Puppy Love'' (1933) *''Playful Pluto'' (1934) *''Mickey Plays Papa'' (1934) *''Mickey's Kangaroo'' (1935) *''Mickey's Garden'' (1935) *''Pluto's Judgement Day'' (1935) *''On Ice'' (1935) *''Mickey's Polo Team'' (1936) (cameo) *''Mickey's Grand Opera'' (1936) *''Alpine Climbers'' (1936) *''Donald and Pluto'' (1936) *''Mickey's Elephant'' (1936) *''Mother Pluto'' (1936) *''The Worm Turns'' (1937) *''Hawaiian Holiday'' (1937) *''Pluto's Quin-Puplets'' (1937) *''Mickey's Parrot'' (1938) *''Society Dog Show'' (1939) *''Mickey's Surprise Party'' (1939) *''Beach Picnic'' (1939) *''The Pointer'' (1939) 1940s *''Donald's Dog Laundry'' (1940) *''Bone Trouble (1940) *''Put Put Troubles (1940) *''Pluto's Dream House'' (1940) *''Window Cleaners'' (1940) *''Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip'' (1940) *''Pantry Pirate (1940) *''Pluto's Playmate ''(1941) *''A Gentleman's Gentleman (1941) *''Lend a Paw'' (1941) *''Canine Caddy'' (1941) *''Pluto, Junior (1942) *''The Army Mascot ''(1942) *''The Sleepwalker ''(1942) *''T-Bone for Two ''(1942) *''Pluto At the Zoo ''(1942) *Pluto and the Armadillo'' (1943) *''Private Pluto (1943) *''Victory Vehicles (1943) (cameo) *''Springtime for Pluto (1944) *''First Aiders ''(1944) *''Dog Watch ''(1945) *''The Eye Have It (1945) *''Canine Casanova (1945) *''The Legend of Coyote Rock ''(1945) *''Canine Patrol ''(1945) *''Pluto's Kid Brother ''(1946) *''In Dutch ''(1946) *''Squatter's Rights (1946) *''The Purloined Pup (1946) *''A Feather In his Collar ''(1946) *''Pluto's Housewarming ''(1947) *''Rescue Dog ''(1947) *''Mickey's Delayed Date (1947) *''Mail Dog (1947) *''Pluto's Blue Note ''(1947) *''Mickey Down Under (1948) *''Bone Bandit (1948) *''Pluto's Purchase ''(1948) *''Cat Nap Pluto ''(1948) *''Pluto's Fledgling ''(1948) *''Mickey and the Seal (1948) *''Pueblo Pluto (1949) *''Pluto's Surprise Package (1949) *'' Pluto's Sweater (1949) *''Bubble Bee ''(1949) *''Sheep Dog ''(1949) 1950s *''Pluto's Heart Throb ''(1950) *''Pluto and the Gopher ''(1950) *Wonder Dog (1950) *''Primitive Pluto ''(1950) *''Puss Café ''(1950) *''Pests of the West ''(1950) *''Food For Feudin' ''(1950) *''Camp Dog ''(1950) *''Cold Storage ''(1951) *Plutopia'' (1951) *''R'coon Dawg'' (1951) *''Cold Turkey (1951) *Pluto's Party'' (1952) *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' (1952) *''The Simple Thing'' (1953) 1990s *''Runaway Brain'' (1995) *''Pluto Gets the Paper : Bubble Gum'' (1999) *''Pluto Gets the Paper : Spaceship'' (1999) *''Pluto Gets the Paper : Street Cleaner'' (1999) *''Pluto's Penthouse Sweet'' (1999) *''Mickey's Mistake'' (1999) *''Pluto's Kittens'' (1999) *''Pluto vs. the Watchdog'' (1999) *''Purple Pluto'' (1999) *''Pluto's Arrow Error'' (1999) *''Pluto Runs Away'' (1999) *''Mickey's Mechanical House'' (1999) *''Mickey's Piano Lesson'' (1999) *''Mickey's Remedy'' (1999) *''Mickey Tries to Cook'' (1999) *''Pluto Gets the Paper : Vending Machine'' (1999) 2000s *''Minnie Takes Care of Pluto'' (2000) *''Pluto's Seal Deal'' (2000) *''Pluto Gets the Paper : Mortimer'' (2000) *''Mickeys Christmas Chaos'' (2000) *''Presto Pluto'' (2000) *''Pluto's Magic Paws'' (2000) *''Pluto Gets the Paper: Wet Cement'' (2001) *''Donald's Goofy World'' (2001) *''Big House Mickey'' (2001) Movies *''Totally Minnie'' *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' *''Mickey's House of Villains'' *''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' Category:Filmographies Category:Pluto shorts Category:Filmographies Category:Pluto shorts